Loving you keeps me alive
by CarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Carmilla Fanfiction - Laura has been having weird dreams that sometimes strike her as nightmares. Her new roommate, the mysterious, sarcastic Carmilla might have something to do with them. Flashbacks of Carmilla's past. CarmillaxLaura.


_A/N: Good evening, creampuffs. This fanfiction is something I have been thinking about for a while now and I've started to write a few days ago. If it works the way I want it to, it will be a long, developed story.__I don't know, however, how often I will be able to update, since my every day life seems to be always in the way, but I trust I won't keep you in the loop for too long. Now, without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOVING YOU KEEPS ME ALIVE<strong>_

_"__The first time I set eyes on you I knew I'd never be the same, I never knew I'd get such pleasure whispering your name. If loving you keeps me alive, then how can leaving me be right? Turn back and let me love you. Stay with me and let us dance into the night."_

_**Styria, 2014**_

_Silas University _

_"__How many times do I have to kindly ask you to pick up your clothes from the floor before it's morally correct to snap at you?" A very impatient Laura Hollis asked her roommate, folding her arms across her chest. The other woman didn't seem to hear her as she continued reading like nothing had happened. "Uhm, Carmilla?" The blonde tried again, this time moving closer to the brunette. "Seriously, how many times do I have to kindly ask you to pick up your clothes from the floor bef-" _

_"__Before it's morally correct to snap at me," Carmilla interrupted and finished her roommate's sentence, leaving the shorter woman speechless, frowning and staring at her very confused. "I did hear you, cutie. I'll get right to it." However, the brunette's eyes never left the book page and her voice was, as usual, monotone._

_Laura looked at the other girl and sighed, frustrated, picking up a pair of leather pants and throwing them to Carmilla's face. The brunette seemed untouched. Grabbing the pants and putting them down on the bed by her side, she continued reading her book. _

_"__If you don't want me to throw everything you own away, put that book down, get up from that bed and clean /at least/ your side of the room!" The blonde snapped, standing right in front of Carmilla, who this time, looked up from her book and offered and not-so-usual smile. _

_"__Okay, sweetheart," Carmilla said, closing the book and putting it down before getting up from her horizontal position and picking up everything that was out of place. To get on her roommate's good side, the dark haired woman even picked up Laura's yellow pillow from the floor, shook off the little dust it had and placed it neatly on the blonde's bed, which earned her a warm, pleased smile from the short woman. _

_"__Gee, thank you, that was nice of you," Laura said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Carmilla returned the smile and looked around the room. "Is that enough?" She asked, turning her face towards the shorter woman again. Laura looked around and smiled softly. "Yes, this is enough, thank you, Carmilla." _

_"__You're very welcome, Laura," the brunette said as she laid back in bed, a self-satisfied smile plastered on her face, completely aware of her actions. Turning to her own bed, Laura blushed bright red. The sound of her roommate pronouncing her name had an effect on her she wasn't sure she could handle for much longer._

_That night it was hard for Laura to finally manage to fall asleep. She tossed and turned and groaned in frustration until around three in the morning, when Carmilla finally stopped hearing her. Her roommate looked over at her from the window when the silence filled the room and felt relieved Laura was actually getting some sleep. But it didn't last long. _

_The brunette wasn't sure how much time she sat by the window in complete silence but suddenly, a terrified gasp snapped her out of her trance, making her stand up immediately and jump to Laura's bed, sitting next to the blonde and carefully running a hand through her hair. _

_"__Another bad dream?" The vampire asked, her voice soft and caring, like Laura probably hadn't heard her before. Laura nodded, letting Carmilla soothe her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Honest concern could be heard staining the vampire's voice as she spoke calmly to her hyperventilating cookie-addicted roommate. Tugging a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear, Carmilla looked at her and sighed. _

_"__It was… weird… I was… somewhere, it was like in the past… and I was at a ball or this kind of big event and I was wearing a big light purple dress, my hair was all done like on the old movies and I was dancing… it was like I could see the dream-me and you know… like I was someone else, watching me… And there was this girl that kept staring at me, she was with her… mother, I believe. And it was intriguing because I couldn't see her face… then… then everything was full of blood… everywhere. I remember turning to see if the girl was alright but she wasn't there anymore… and then the darkness came and I…" Laura broke down into a fit of sobs, absentmindedly holding onto Carmilla's arm. _

_"__It will be all right, it was just a dream…" The vampire muttered, her eyes closed. They stayed like that for twenty minutes –or maybe it was three hours, Carmilla couldn't tell- until the blonde finally calmed down, rested against the brunette's arm and finally gave in and fell asleep. Laying her down carefully, Carmilla stared at her for the longest time. Her dreams were tormenting her, and she knew it. But there was nothing she could do. Those dreams were going to help. _


End file.
